<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Comfort [KBKY] by katerskater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458029">Night Comfort [KBKY]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerskater/pseuds/katerskater'>katerskater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, this is for me but u guys can read it too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerskater/pseuds/katerskater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Key keeps having sleepless nights, can Kabu do something to help them relax?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>KBKY, Kabu (Pokemon) &amp; Original Character(s), Kabu (Pokemon) &amp; Original Nonbinary Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Comfort [KBKY]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a oneshot i wrote wayyyyy back in like april but i never posted it but you know what, its cute and its good so i might as well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been happening for a couple of nights now. Kabu noticed that at exactly three in the morning, every single night without fail for about a week now, Key would lose sleep. It started with them becoming restless, tossing and turning for a bit before they get up and leave the bedroom. They don’t come back until a couple of hours later every time, as well.</p><p> </p><p>Obviously this concerned Kabu. What could be going through his partner’s head to make them lose sleep? Were they worried about something? Is it a lingering problem with their family that’s making them anxious? Or...</p><p> </p><p>Kabu hadn’t been fidgety or anxious in so long, not since he was so much younger. But old habits die hard, and it didn’t take long for his mind to come up with a couple of scenarios where maybe he was the problem. Maybe Key felt pressured at having moved in with him so soon. Or maybe they were having second thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>He slapped his cheeks twice to snap out of this train of thoughts. He knew that once he started he wouldn’t be able to stop.</p><p> </p><p>That night, just as he expected, Key got up again at the same hour as they did every day and walked out the bedroom. Kabu waited for a little bit before he himself got up as well, and followed them out, worried about them mostly but definitely curious about what was bothering Key so much that they’d lose sleep over it.</p><p> </p><p>He found them sitting by the window in the living room, looking outside, their legs pulled up to their chest as they rested their head atop their knees. Kabu gently called out to them, but Key didn’t seem to hear him, apparently lost in thought. He took advantage of their lack of attention at that moment as he heated up some tea for the two of them, and like he thought, Key hadn’t even noticed the small sounds that came from the kitchen as he poured himself and them a cup of lavender and mint tea.</p><p> </p><p>“Key.”</p><p> </p><p>His voice was soft, gentle, but Key startled and turned to look at him with wide eyes. As soon as they recognized him, though, their shoulders fell in silent relief, and a look of warmth and affection took over their face. Seeing this, Kabu himself felt a little calmer, and he simply handed them a warm mug.</p><p> </p><p>Key sniffed it and took a small sip. Their eyes widened a little in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s sweet...” they mused, their voice almost above a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you don’t like tea, so I thought adding some honey might make it sweeter and more to your liking,” he explained, and Key smiled. Just the sight of their smile warmed him up instantly, and he sat down next to them.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, in comfortable silence as Key finished their tea as they looked outside. Kabu knew he’d have to break the silence eventually, but he allowed himself a couple more moments in Key’s company before he spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there something bothering you?” Kabu asked, keeping his tone gentle and soft, so Key wouldn’t feel pressured to talk about something they didn’t want to.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm...” Key hummed slightly, running their fingers over the rim of their now empty mug. “So you noticed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we do live together now so it’s kinda hard not to,” Kabu said and Key smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...if I were still living in Turffield I would’ve just showed up to work the next day and I wouldn’t have said a thing,” Key sighed, and they rested their head on Kabu’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need to apologize.” He ran his fingers through Key’s hair, gently and slowly, and they hummed in apparent content besides him.</p><p> </p><p>Kabu took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you having second thoughts about moving in together?” he asked, knowing there was no going back now that he popped the question.</p><p> </p><p>Key looked up at him, confusion on their face before they realized that Kabu kept running his thumb over his own mug.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re fidgety,” Key mentioned, and he froze up in surprise. He hadn’t thought that they would notice, and Key looked at him with an apologetic look. “Me being anxious made you anxious, huh? I’m sorry-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, I’ve always been fidgety,” Kabu cut them off.</p><p> </p><p>And it wasn’t a lie, really, ever since he was young Kabu had always been fiddling with something, whatever was in his hands at that moment. He’d just learned to hide his anxious habit as he got older, but the more he thought about it, it was no surprise that Key had taken notice. After all, they were his partner now, and just as Kabu noticed things about Key that no one else did, they noticed things about him that others didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t regret moving in with you,” Key started, softly placing their hand on Kabu’s. “I...I was definitely nervous when you proposed we move in together, but honestly? I think it’s one of the best things that could’ve happened. I’m happy living here with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kabu could feel himself relax a little, knowing that at the very least Key felt comfortable in this stage of their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm...” Key hesitated a little. “Sorry, I just...I’ve never talked about this with anyone else aside from Keith and Lucy...”</p><p> </p><p>Setting his mug aside, Kabu took Key’s hand in between his own. They were warm, like they always were, and he brought up their fingertips to his own lips as he planted a small soft kiss on them. Immediately, Key’s face darkened as they blushed deeply, and Kabu smiled. They were so cute, he’d probably never get tired of inciting this reaction from them for the rest of his life with Key.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re not comfortable telling me about it, that’s alright,” Kabu started, Key’s hand still between his own, as he made circles on their hand with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>Key sighed deeply and closed their eyes as they just let themself rest against all of Kabu’s body, their face in his chest as they wrapped their arms around him. He in turn placed his hand on their back and gently rubbed it, his other hand rested on Key’s head as he brought them closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing particularly bothering me...” Key started, their voice muffled a little bit as they spoke into his chest. “But at the same time that’s kinda what’s bothering me? I mean, all my life I’ve just been dealing with problems and difficult situations and now I’m just...calm. Everything is okay for once, but my dumb brain is so used to always being alert that it just makes me panic when I’m sleeping...”</p><p> </p><p>Ah, so it was anxiety. Kabu knew that feeling very well.</p><p> </p><p>“In a way it’s almost like...I’ve just been waking up anxious, and my mind is running all these crazy thoughts and I can’t help but wonder if I really deserve to feel this okay about myself...about you...”</p><p> </p><p>Key’s face was still hidden on Kabu’s chest, and gingerly, he placed his hand underneath their chin, and slowly lifted their face so they’d look at each other. Without giving it a second thought, he leaned down and kissed them. It was a short, small kiss, but Key still pulled away, blushing deep red as they stared up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Key please don’t ever think that you don’t deserve to be happy, not for one second, because I know and I can guarantee that you deserve everything,” he started, and he felt Key relax against him slightly. “I can’t give you the world, but I can give you all that I am and more to convince you of that fact.”</p><p> </p><p>They breathed in, and slowly, they began to giggle as they hid their face in his chest again. Now it was Kabu’s time to blush deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what? Did I say something funny?” he asked, and Key continued to laugh gently against him.</p><p> </p><p>“Gosh, that was so cheesy!” Key’s giggle turned into laughter as they tried and failed to calm down. “Of course, you’re the ever burning man of fire after all, you’ve gotta pull off some cheesy passionate line sometimes, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Before the older man had time for his rebuttal, Key placed their hands on either side of his face and pulled him down towards them, kissing him warmly and fondly. Kabu could feel Key’s heart pounding against their chest, and his own heart seemed to be doing flips of its own.</p><p> </p><p>Key pulled away, and rested their head on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you...” Key said softly, and Kabu smiled fondly.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t thought that he would be able to find love at this point of his life, and yet here was Key, defying everything that he had already thought for himself in the future. He was certain that even a million lifetimes wouldn’t be enough to truly convey how grateful he was that Key was in his life.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s go to bed,” Kabu said, and Key pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t feel like walking...” Key mused between pursed lips, dropping their voice into a sweet tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Acting cute won’t work when you’re already cute, you know,” Kabu teased them, and didn’t give them a chance to say something before he scooped them up in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm~, Gym Leader Kabu is more of a softie than Galar knows~,” Key giggled again, hiding their face in the crook of his neck. “And I love Gym Leader Kabu.”</p><p> </p><p>Kabu felt as if his heart had been set ablaze again, but he simply kissed their forehead and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“And I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>